Oliver Gonmole
__TOC__ Infoz The Basics full name –'Oliver Gonmole '''nicknames –'Ollie 'location –'Madrid, Spain 'age –'23 'birthdate –'UM BBL '''Height – 5' 6" Weight – 125 Hair – Black Eyes – Hazel gender –'Female '''sexuality –'Heterosexual... she thinks 'Languages –'English (native), Spanish (native) Moar Background Oliver Gonmole, or Oliver as she much prefers to be called, was born as a wall-clinger outside the city of Madrid, Spain. Oliver never met her father who was a raider and shortly after his daughter's death disappeared. Her mother hand never supported what he did, but you can't help who you love and she loved the man. After his disappearance, however, she raised their daughter as a law-abiding citizen. She spoke of the government's high points and told Oliver stories about life in the city and what things used to be like before the War. Oliver absorbed these stories and because of her bright and optimistic personality became a supporter of the World Government. As those views aren't quite as popular on the outskirts of things she's kept herself relatively quiet about it, but her dream has always been to one day live the life of a city dweller, to live off of her music and watch the world be reborn into the land that it used to be. Oliver was given her first guitar at the age of seven by one of the men that her mother was seeing at the time. She didn't really know quite what to make of it but as time went by and she learned to play it she also began to write songs to go along with it. It was found that Oliver had a talent and an absolute joy and passion for music. She was rarely seen without her guitar in her hands growing up, playing and singing as if no one was watching her. Her lyrics had a sort of hope and innocence to them that drew people to her music and after she finished her schooling with her mother she moved out of her mother's house and into her own run down little room. She began to work as a waitress in a pub near the very edge of the city. Her wages are decent enough to keep her running on her own and on some evenings she'll play and sing for the patrons. Oliver's dream continues to be to make it big in the music industry and to move to the city, to someday be able to pull her mother from where she's fallen and they'll live in the world that Oliver has always longed for. People have tried to discourage her in the past but she's never listened and continues to try her very damndest to be noticed, to be sponsored, for someone who matters to care about what happens to her or to see her vision and bring her into the life she's determined to live. Personality Oliver is your average young girl trying to figure out her place in the world and what she's supposed to do with her life. She's spunky and cheerful most of the time and even though she's not naturally particularly optimistic she tries to put on a brave face and view every day as a new adventure. Things can be difficult for her, but she does her best not to get discouraged. Oliver is determined but isn't particularly secure so her determination can falter but she never lets it fail completely. Life goes on and no matter how hard it gets she believes that she has the strength to get through it. Every now and then she needs to be reminded, but being a fairly friendly girl, she's always had either her parents or a good friend or two to give her a nudge in the right direction when she needs it. Oliver is still trying to figure herself out, but because she isn't under the impression that she knows herself perfectly this doesn't really mess with her too much. She's usually able to just relax and roll with the punches. She knows that whatever will be will be and she trusts that in the end that everything will work out alright. Oliver loves to interact with other people and to tease people. Sometimes it gets a little out of hand and then she feels terrible, but she'll always try to apologize and make it up to the person that she's offended. She loves to make people smile in her own little ways, even if she doesn't know the other person particularly well. If she sees someone in the pub that looks as if their down, her first instinct is to buy them another round of whatever their drinking with a smiley face drawn on their napkin then to book it so they don't see who's done it. She's never been sure if she's afraid that this will bother someone or if she just is embarrassed about intruding into the life of another without permission, but she just can't seem to stay around to accept credit for things like that. It's a little different if she knows the person but when she's caught in the act poor Oliver will turn as red as a turnip with embarrassment. She puts a lot of thought into all of the things she does for her friends. She's never been able to afford large birthday presents and things but she always puts as much feeling and affection into the gifts she does find or make for her friends as she possibly can. She's got a gentle spirit but not necessarily a gentle personality. She's fairly outgoing and actually a little rough-and-tumble and tomboyish. She loves to laugh and to play. Physical activity is something she's always rather enjoyed but not the kind of physical activity that makes one actively realize that they're exercising. Jogging? No thank you. She likes to go to the loch and climb around on the rocks like an 8 year old with a good friend or to climb a tree just to get a better view of the world. Oliver has always noticed the little things in the world that a lot of other people don't, which has contributed a lot to her song writing. She picks up the little details about life that everyone recognizes but they don't actually realize that they're there until they're reminded of them by something. All in all Oliver is a little eccentric but she's a sweet and fun person to be around, and while she can be a little vindictive and passive aggressive sometimes she can't help it! She's just a girl, after all! Relationships Family ★'''Mother: Alive ★'Father:' Deceased Friends ★Eva Lefèvre: Eva is a woman that Oliver has come to love like a family member. A man was rude to her one night in the pub and as usual Ollie just let him walk all over her.. until Eva came to her defense. It was years ago and now when E's around Oliver attaches herself to the older woman as much as she can. Eva disappears regularly for reasons that Oliver doesn't quite understand but she always finds herself constantly terrified for Eva's safety when she's not around. She hates it when she's gone but she won't really talk about it because she doesn't want Eva to feel badly. ★Kilian Tröger:Oh my god. Only the most amazing human being in the world! She doesn't have a television or anything like that so she'll go to work to see his speeches and things. Upon seeing him on the community her brain completely froze and went into stunned fangirl mode. She's so embarrassed.... but oh my god he calls her Ollie... and OH MY GOD HE TOLD HER TO CALL HIM KILIAN! Her life is complete. Category:Characters